


盾与枪

by Helium_T



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 19:37:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14339532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helium_T/pseuds/Helium_T
Summary: 和平部版本的下半身的叛逆。





	盾与枪

**Author's Note:**

> 《1984》AU；没看过原作的可以当成任意反乌托邦AU。写得不好，还望海涵。

 

说“请把糖递给我”，你就能听见枪响。说“我爱你”。把你的耳朵贴在皮肤上：在思想下方，在记忆下方，在万事万物的下方，是枪。

——《好骨头》，玛格丽特·阿特伍德

 

1

他审慎地绕过墙壁上的破洞，始终保持盾牌的正面朝向对侧房间，漆黑的军靴踩在满地复合板碎片上发出沉重的咯吱声。无线电里依然是一片枯燥的沉默，Thermite在两分钟前请求了援助，然而现在却不再声响，他也许来得太晚了。

失败的预感像一颗子弹穿透了他的巨盾，旋转着嵌入胸前的芳纶纤维装甲板。必须做好最坏的打算，现在是二比一和一对二，一支秒针在所有人脑海深处无声地嘀嗒作响。他侧身越过破洞之后加快了脚步，时刻准备张开盾牌，持枪的手腕依然隐隐作痛，某次演习留下的陈旧拉伤至今没有机会彻底痊愈。时间在一呼一吸之间逐渐放缓，嘀，嗒，嘀，嗒，他接近了走廊尽头的转弯。

Lion有时会说，坚石盾就像是演习中的英社，牢不可破，无往不利。他几乎可以肯定这句话中有某一部分犯了思想罪，但他有限的政治头脑还不足以清晰地指出这一点。针刺般的微弱疼痛舔上他的太阳穴，进攻方就在那里，在拐角的后方，他在人影扫过的瞬间开了枪，并不希冀能真正命中。没有多余的脚步声，是Caveira。她和她滑稽的小匕首。

他屏住呼吸让那扇铜墙铁壁在手中伸展开来，寂静之中钢板滑动的声音分外刺耳。盾牌之后的视野相当局限，他只看见女干员纤细的小腿在肮脏的水泥地面上舞蹈般地来回踱步，接着后脑传来一阵剧烈的振动和爆裂声，隐约的钝痛紧随而至。公共频道里哨声尖锐地鸣响，Caveira停下脚步，高高抛起的匕首在空中划了个圈，仿佛一个过大的、扭曲的笑容。比赛结束，他死了。

“你输了，Montagne。”

他一言不发地收起盾牌，那个年轻女人微笑着对着刀面检查脸上的可怖油彩。“‘次日15点前将整改报告交至六号办公室’——不客气。”

Gilles抬眼看了看她，Caveira已经插好匕首向训练场外走去，乌黑浓密的麻花辫搭在一边肩上，暗色连身衣的腰间突兀地束着一条猩红腰带。少年反性同盟。他试着不去注意那不合作战规范的装束，也许他们在那里向姑娘们教授成年男人都是邪恶又无法自控的生物，连党员也不例外，也许这就是为什么她总想看见他输。

不过话说回来，干员们在虚假的战场上相互敌视本就是天经地义的事。

“……打得不错。”

他感到一只手放上右肩，微弱的压力透过层层护甲和布料变得几乎无法察觉，这远非一个需要防范的攻击手势。最后一枪击中他的头部、让整个进攻方成为本季度失败者的男人就站在身后，一头黑发之下是一双疲倦深陷的绿眼，或许那厚重的尼龙面罩后还有一个同样疲倦但友善的微笑——他总爱这么幻想。

即使是Gilles也能嗅出这是完全的思想罪。“……注意你的伤势，Toure同志。”

Doc说着掀起他沉重、弯曲的面甲，浓密的深色睫毛下那双眼睛看上去甚至更真诚了一些。“休息和热敷。你已经跳过了比较容易的一半，我更不会指望热敷能够幸存。”

“我……”Gilles咽了口唾沫，“党的需求高于一切，Kateb同志。”

“……的确。”

Thermite抱着头盔从墙上的破洞里钻出来，怪异的目镜里透出两道狐疑的视线。他们站得太近了，如果不隔着两层闷热的面罩也许就能闻见彼此的呼吸。Gilles知道他应该立即退后，扔下一番挑衅的言语扬长而去，党的需求是他们的愤怒，在演习时仇恨，在任务中团结，这愤怒应该适当、可控又使人盲目，绝妙的双重思想。

“党的需求是你功能完全的服役。”Doc说，比起嘲讽更像是在规劝。他垂下眼帘，似乎在整理胸前别着的除颤仪，不动声色地后退一步，拉开了两人的距离。Gilles的心脏跳得很快，快到电幕也许会察觉出来，每一场演习当然都有某人在某处严密监视，他绝不该如此当众失态。

“……今晚是我在诊室值班。”医生忽然补上一句，语气冷淡得有些不自然。“20点开始，如果你需要预约。”

Gilles缓慢地转过身去，没有回应，想象着那个并不存在的微笑从Kateb的嘴唇上枯萎和凋零。最好不回答，如果唯一的回答不是一句“晚安”。

Montagne知道自己肯定会因他而死——问题只是以何种方式。

但从现实上讲，他们都早已是死人。六号小队的成员从和平部精锐和无数热血沸腾的军校毕业生之中经历层层遴选，然后在某次行动中英勇地为国捐躯，或是直接干脆地“消失”——所有人都知道不该去问为什么。只有极少数人知道他们到了这里，核心党直属的秘密特种部队，取得令人瞠目结舌的技术成果和一个代号，而过去像一扇陈旧的窗户被帘幕遮挡，逐渐落满灰尘。谁控制了过去就控制了现在；谁控制了现在就控制了未来。Gilles记得自己在报纸上读到过这句老大哥语录，那是一个寒冷明亮的清晨，冷风吹得别不紧的玻璃窗哐当作响，卷走小厨房里刺鼻的胜利牌咖啡味儿。

他用冷水冲湿自己的一头短发，从更衣室外穿过走廊来到电梯门前。今年的热水供应要延期到9月以后。进攻方的许多干员都在经过时对他投以失望或愤恨的目光，一些年轻的新进人员站在角落低声交谈，而电幕播送的非洲战况特别公报突然掳获了他们的所有注意。欧亚国不足挂齿的伏击；代表军力的黑白箭头在大陆轮廓上彼此缠绕和切断，像两条相互撕咬的毒蛇。和平部的老鸟都会明白，这幼稚的图画只不过为了传递一个概念，事实上没人能从电幕上笼统的示意图中看出任何真正的信息，唯一的新闻和旧闻就是战争存在——战争即将胜利。

他不知道为什么是Kateb。人潮推挤着他进入电梯，伴随着钢索可疑的咔哒声和电幕里激昂的音乐继续向下运行。他记得Doc接替了一个干瘦的中年人成为六号小队的医生，后者在一两年前的某日悄无声息地消失，当他再次走进医务办公室接受例行检查，那张漆成灰色的木桌后面坐着的就是Kateb同志了。他记得自己如何神色如常地报上号码，而医生的大半张脸被白色口罩封得严严实实，从一旁的铁架车上取下一双手套，就好像他已经这样做过成千上万次。

早上好，Toure同志。他记得Doc说道，覆在额头上的黑色卷发让他看起来意外地年轻，眼睛像一对沾了水的绿宝石。后来六号小队接到新的安排，医疗兵加入攻守双方的编制，也要接受部分训练和每个季度的验收演习，Doc分在了防守方，然后是调来轮班的Lion。他在靶场监督医生们为演习做准备，偷看Kateb熟练地装卸他小巧古怪的激素手枪，小队的每个干员都拥有独一无二的科技装备或能力，但只有他会选择用一把枪来救人。

这也许算是Kateb其人有悖常理的一种体现。Gilles跟在几个高谈阔论的新进身后走进餐厅，他们显然刚刚脱离青年团不久，嘴里的新话词语夹在老话之间像机枪驳壳一样滔滔不绝地倾泻而出。他最初从他们激动的语气中推测这是一场争论，但在取餐窗口的队伍前听了5分钟之后，他发现这些年轻人似乎是在相互提醒和背诵一篇最近的时代报社论，他们情绪高涨地辨析和鉴赏着那些干燥的词句，不时齐声高喊“打倒戈斯坦因”。

Gilles对调整面部肌肉还算得心应手，连一下眉头都没有皱。餐厅的电幕装在四面墙壁上，照理说离取餐处很远，但在正确的时刻做出正确的表情对党员来说就像呼吸一样并不需要有意控制。“8102，G Toure，”窗口后面的无产者妇女迟钝地读出他的号码，像扔出一块烧红的烙铁一样扔出一只不锈钢盘子。一切如常，高高一摞蛋白条上淋着可疑的黄绿色汁液，一小碗炖肉、干酪和放了太久的长棍面包切片。小队干员的伙食据说经过精心设计，但据他观察，所有人不过是在用或多或少的蛋白条填饱自己高强度活动之后的辘辘饥肠而已。

他坐在Thatcher和Sledge身边，旁边一桌女干员全围着反性联盟的红腰带，即使其中的几个早已超出了应有的年龄，也许她们在加入小队之前也曾有过孩子。在这里，战斗取代了生育成为妇女对党的光荣义务；这是六号在每次新进动员大会上都要重复的话。和平部里不存在婚姻和爱——当然，实际上和平部之外也是一样，这点Gilles倒是清楚得很。

“看看谁来了，”他听见IQ用汤勺敲打餐盘，不带感情地说道。“多亏了他，我又有了一个练习新话和整改报告的机会。”

一个念头让他的后脊升起一股寒意：事实上，他不可能知道她的话是在出言讽刺，还是真的在表达字面上的意思。“这不是他的错。”Ash说，“Thermite没能及时通知友军点内的情况，其实他本来就不该贸然进点。”

“Thermite在战术会议上迟到过两次。”Finka扔下手里的不锈钢餐叉，若无其事地说。“也许有人该打他的报告。”

这句话像一碗倒进热锅中的冰水忽然冷却了附近沸腾的空气。Gilles捏着叉子强迫自己吃完盘中的蛋白条，不知怎么地，草绿色的蔬菜酱看上去更像是呕吐物了。一桌妇女再也没有交谈一句，结伴离开了餐厅，但他依然觉得一股寒气从她们原本就坐的方向隐隐传来，面包片的碎屑落在面前的钢桌上，像是坚硬苍白的冰渣。

“……你该去看看你的手腕。”

Sledge突然说。“也许不影响静止靶，但你该去看看。”

Gilles觉得自己可能欠他一个道歉，为了输掉演习，整改报告，久治不愈的拉伤，难吃的午餐，Thermite消失的危险，所有的一切都像是他的过错。但Sledge剃光的头顶下没有任何表情，毫无预兆地端着盘子站起身来，Thatcher不动声色地看了他一眼，嘴唇两侧深刻的皱纹显出一种坚毅的老态。Gilles注意到他没有吃完自己的蛋白条，最后一根躺在菜汁里被叉子戳得千疮百孔，Thatcher收起桌上的餐具和Sledge一同离开，现在就只剩下他一个人了。

没错。他该去看看医生；今晚20点。

他从未像现在这样思念Kateb。他的白口罩和灰木桌，黑头发和绿眼睛，拉上手套时的噼啪声响，身后检查床前垂下的肮脏布帘。他想医生会说“晚上好，Toure同志”，而Lion从来不会。

忽然之间，Gilles明白了自己为什么爱他。Kateb是这世界上唯一会对他说“晚上好”的人。


End file.
